


【卡樱】清醒梦 11

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 11

11  
春野樱也不明白为什么五十岚悠人会主动提出为自己的离婚案件辩护。说到底，五十岚这位服务于木叶的律师是从哪知道的她在找为离婚辩护的律师。  
“断臂的五十岚”。木叶年轻一辈私底下这样称呼这位律师。沉默威严但俊美强壮的中年断臂男人与这个称呼的组合，那是再适合不过。尤其是年轻女性聚会上，伴随着女孩子们心照不宣的眼神交换和微笑碰杯时。五十岚这种美丽的姓氏和断臂组合起来，五十岚律师的形象就已经跃然纸上。  
秘书端上两杯玄米茶。五十岚对春野樱露出一个安抚的笑：“在外国，律师主动提供辩护是很正常的事。”他仔细地打量了一番自己的准客户。  
“可主动辩护大多应用于热点刑事案件，即使我和五十岚先生是两个不同地方的人，我对您的国家也是多少知道一点的。我不认为只是木叶高层的离婚案件能让专门为木叶村服务的您出手。”  
“恕我直言，是这片土地上的人太落后了。一结婚就是一辈子，但又没有像样的眼光。缔结盟约也不好好斟酌出一个标准的用词规则，但又经常找字眼钻空子毁盟约。在我们的土地上，像佐助这样的人早就被妻子找的侦探拍到证据每个月拿着大笔慰谢料舒舒服服的离婚了。”  
“出轨多到产生专门的侦探产业链，那也很可悲。当然我也被出轨了，我也没眼光。”春野樱喝了一口热茶，耸肩，“先生还是别和我五十步笑百步了。我也考虑过了，先生的水平，我作为高层非常清楚。我的离婚交给先生处理一定也能圆满解决。但我也有一个请求。”  
五十岚用眼神示意她继续说下去。  
“尽可能的把这件事平静地解决，知道离婚进程的最好只限于我的同期。工作上的后辈，还有我的女儿，我都希望现阶段能对他们隐瞒。”  
五十岚推推金丝眼镜：“我知道了。但向你说明专业律法的事也可以向后推了。我想春野你还不明白离婚到底代表什么。”  
“我倒是觉得和平离婚没什么不好。”  
“离婚不可能和平。离婚可是撕毁人生最重要的契约，涉及儿女、财产、名誉、地位、感情，无论是谁都要深思熟虑付自己不付得起代价，才决定离婚。可以这么说，决定离婚的人，婚姻生活里摊开来的全都是血淋淋的肮脏。和平离婚这种东西是绝对不可能的，尤其是在这片土地上，也尤其是你们夫妇这样的情况。”  
春野樱自嘲：“我知道，不到实在实在过不去的情况，这里的哪个人都不会离婚。”  
五十岚头疼：“律师的任务是为客户达到利益最大化。所以我也不得不为您事先做好思想工作。离婚是见血才算离婚的，不见血那只是藕断丝连。您的女儿有权知晓父母的纠葛。我也是因为私人上的一点经验和兴趣，才想为您提供辩护。”  
春野樱被那一句藕断丝连给触动到了。  
五十岚心里只有叹息，春野樱很心软，一点都不像自己的前妻。或许自己和前妻离婚的时候，双方都退步一些也就不会变得那么惨不忍睹。  
一个女人，爱一个男人，从幼年到成年，从不停息，从不因为拒绝后退，从不停止追逐。从结婚，到生子，到热情烧成灰烬。  
一个男人，拒绝一个女人，从幼年到成年，留下的是远去的背影，和背后拥抱时沉默的背脊。从奉子成婚，到离家流浪，到放纵浪荡。亏欠的又何止是爱的明誓和三十年时光。  
人的心真是坚持得让人不可思议，又多变得让人不敢相信。别人奉若珍宝的，当事人可能只是弃如敝屣。得到真心的不屑一顾，得不到的痴望渴盼。人生一言以蔽之你爱他，他爱他，他爱你。需要你的，你不要；你需要的，不要你。错位，修罗场，失意，出轨，疲累，家务，育儿，公务，责任。  
人都别认为自己善良得是个圣人。毫无关联的人也能成为对方婚姻里不能说的噩梦。  
婚姻是围城的话，离婚就是坠入护城的壕沟里再爬上来，结局至少是灰头土脸，指不定还断手断脚送命伤心。  
五十岚爬出来了，但春野还是个痴迷丈夫三十几年求而不得的小菜鸡，更糟糕的是小菜鸡还因为糟糕的婚姻失去了对生活的热情。  
五十岚的眼光堪称怜悯，像看孩子一样：“你还知道自己爱他什么吗。”  
春野樱双手捂脸发出一声短促的嘲笑：“怎么，先生觉得我是个连这个问题都没想清楚就跑来的蠢货吗。那我告诉你呀，我自己也不知道爱他什么了，我自己也不知道！”她站起来像个焦躁的圆规，“我妥协了，妥协了十年多，从奉子成婚到一个人养孩子。我觉得既然结果都是我想要的，那就行了。我和佐助是确定关系的恋人，结了婚，有了孩子，有了家，那就行了。”  
五十岚继续激怒她：“真正稳定的亲密关系，是不会在别人前面特地强调‘关系稳定’的。”  
春野樱扑了上去，五十岚的西服外套在春野樱的攥握下皱成一团。她磨着牙在他耳边咆哮：“你以为我找你是干什么的？医院的后辈，莎拉娜，让他们知道离婚，我就要花精力去解释。哦天哪饶了我吧，我给你诉讼费可不是为了拼上半条命去说明这样恶心的被出轨经历的。这种日子，十年还不够拿走我的半条命么，如果结束这种日子还要再花半条命的话，我还是现在给自己来些药吃死了的好！”  
近在眼前的绿色眼睛像生气的狼一样闪着凶狠的恶意，面容扭曲充满怨怒。暴怒使青筋在她的额头上富有生气地跳跃。  
五十岚直视着轻飘飘地问她：“生气很丑，但不比瞒着所有人沉默好的多么？离婚，本来就是告诉所有人，我很生气啊。”五十岚用完好的右手拂开春野樱，“保持这个姿态哟，春野。”  
“你以为你也没了左手我就不敢打你么。这么坚持让我公开离婚那也来尝尝我的愤怒啊，五十岚先生。”春野樱给对方腹部来了重重一拳，神智崩溃的女英雄扒开了铠甲也不过是个深闺怨妇，“先生想让我做你认为应该做到的事情，那我该也收点利息再听先生你的故事。”  
春野樱病态地笑，先生，心理病态的人可是比常人更敏感的，我一眼就望出来了呀。  
先生，我们可是壕沟里的同类啊。


End file.
